


Malachor time incident

by hiep16



Series: Ahsoka time displaced [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiep16/pseuds/hiep16
Summary: While Ahsoka and Darth Vader duelling each other on Malachor, suddenly a large explosion erupted above them.......
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano & Jedi Council, Ahsoka Tano & The Jedi Order, Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader, Vader/Jedi
Series: Ahsoka time displaced [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177376
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Malachor time incident

**Author's Note:**

> It was just an random idea.. and i decided to write it down  
> Maybe i'll expand it, I'm not sure. Kinda busy with first work.
> 
> Using Mando from here  
> http://mandoa.org/

**On Christophsis, '955 C.R.C**

Obi-wan could sense, that the force was suddenly twisted. He couldn't explained it any way, it was very weird. Then the force around him exploded.

While Ahsoka stepped out of her shuttle, she suddenly collapsed and Obi-wan heard, that Anakin beside him, fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Anakin are you fine? Medics, come over here, take care of our unconscious Jedi." He crouched to him, with a worryingly expression.

"We're registering faint life signs, they are stable." The medic comforted him.

"I sense, that their force signatures have changed, i can't explain it, have you noticed some anomalies?" Obi-wan asked

"They're getting up, their life signs are returning to normal conditions, General Kenobi." Obi-wan was still bewildered, what happened, the force feeling so twisted now.

All of a sudden, while Ahsoka was getting up, she ignited her saber and force waved all clones around here and knocked them all unconsciously, when they hit the ground. Anakin was getting up too and force pushed Obi-wan against a wall, but Obi-wan used the force to slow him down, not to slam against the wall. The clones haven't that fortune, they slammed against the walls hard and passed out.

He was even perplexed, more than before. "Anakin and Ahsoka, what the hell, you're doing?" He exclaimed desperately.

"Vader, what you've done? Why i'm not on Malachor any more, is that one of your sith mind tricks?" She fell into a defensive posture, with her ignited saber.

_Why i'm in my teenage body, is that a mind trick or force vision? I'm death? But it can't be really the afterlife!_

"Ahsoka, you'll die. Whatever you've done, it won't rescue you, i'll bring you to the empereor, death or alive." He ignited his blue saber and walked towards Ahsoka threatening.

_Wait, why i have blue lightsaber and my former younger body_

_It's very weird, why is Obi-wan here with clone troopers? Is that a force vision?_

"Your stormtroopers are all on the ground, but i get the feeling, that is real. The last thing, i remember, that there was a big explosion and i passed out." Ahsoka said thoughtfully.

Obi-wan shouted to them "Stop this theatre, whatever you're doing now. We can talk without sabers and violence and i noticed, you both raised strong mental shields and masking your force presence."

_Talk? He cut me 4 limbs and let me burn in the lava. I hate him. Dawn Jedi!_

Vader turned his head to Obi-wan and pierced him with his look, which includes yellow eyes. "I hate you, you betrayed me! You let me burn and suffer in the lava."

He shouted to him and his eyes full with emotions and rage.

Outwardly, Obi-wan was calm, but in reality, he was very terrified and stepped back a few meter and ignited his lightsaber as precautionary measure.

_I need to get "Anakin" out of Vader, Ahsoka mused_

"Vader, stop this madness. Come back to your senses! I don't know, how you ended up, in this weird suit thing, but he cares about you. Search your memories, like i care about you, too." Ahsoka leapt quickly to Obi-wan, to protect him, with her lightsaber raised. "If you want to kill him, you need to kill me first!"

_Anakin protective side is creeping up inside Vader_

Captain Rex approached them, while they were talking. "Cyar'ika? What the kriff happened here and why threatened each other? I heard your conversation from a far."

Ahsoka winced slightly and her eye markings lifted in surprise, and her face softened slightly. "Rex, you're here, too. But we got Vader here, too. He's very unstable..." pointing at Anakin, who suddenly released force lightning at Obi-wan, but Ahsoka blocked it with her lightsaber. Obi-wan froozed.

"Obi-wan, i know, you've a lot of question, let me handle it. Vader is his sith name." She said determined, but Obi-wan countered. "But he had fallen to the dark side and attacked me. It's too late, look at his eyes."

Ahsoka just shook her head as reaction "He's your brother, he can be brought back. I'll be his future padawan and i know him better, than you." while keeping one eye on Anakin.

_She opened mind to the force and Morai appeared._

_"When and where i'm. I'm in the past?" Ahsoka asked_

_Morai chirped happily with a little flutter of her wing_

_The daughter appeared_

_"You're back in the first year of the clone wars, the explosion caused you and Anakin to time travalled your minds to your younger bodies"_

_"What is my purpose here?"_

_"You have the possibility to prevent your future, just trust the will of the force. I can't stay any longer."_

_"Thanx"_

Anakin hesitated to further attack them and seem to contemplate his current position.

_Vader suppressed memories of Anakin reappearing, in his mind  
_

_Vader open himself to the force, it feels so real  
_

_Padme is alive, i can save her and have a happy family_

"Why all the troopers, are out of action?" Rex asked Ahsoka and she replied. "I knocked them off, in my first moment, when i woken up from first moment of confusion and i thought, they are storm troopers, who tried to capture me." Then she glance seriously back to Vader.

"Vader, please think reasonable, don't do anything stupid, which you'll regret......" Ahsoka trailed off. Vader deactivated his blade, the emotions, which had raged in him, have been calmed down.

"Anakin, i love you as brother, please stop your fury." Obi-wan begged him

"My master lied to me. He'll die for it by my own hands, he took everything from me!" Vader exclaimed, with fury burning in his still yellow eyes.

"Don't do the same mistake, the Jedi have done. At the end, he'd slained 4 Jedi masters alone." Ahsoka reminded him

"If you fail, he'll enact order 66, then declare you and the Jedi as traitors" Rex reasoned.

The others felt suddenly a surge of loss and grief, emitting from Ahsoka with the mention of order 66, before she could tightened her mental shields.

"You three, know the sith master identity, for who, we're looking for? And how you got, that powerful Ahsoka?" Obi-wan inquired finally. They ignored his questions and Ahsoka huffed "Yes we know, but it wouldn't be wise to tell you that now." Obi-wan was surprised by Ahsoka confidence. He know, he can't get more information without her consent.

"I'm powerful alone to slain him in a duell, he'll pay, what he have done to me." Vader claimed arrogantly. His eyes flicker between yellow and blue.

"He must be killed, what he'll do. Ruining millions of lives, he deserve to be killed, for Justice and Revanche. We need a plan to eliminate the Sith master, not just walk into his office and trying to slain him, we need evidence against him." Ahsoka shrugged. Obi-wan looked shocked and reprimanded them "Revanche and killing, it's not the Jedi way. By the way, be mindful of your attachments and emotions."

Ahsoka and Anakin rolled their eyes and Ahsoka shooted sternly back "The Jedi are flawed, in their view of many things. I learned, that the current Jedi rules aren't supposed to be that strict, especially their views on emotions and attachments. The old Jedi, have been more relaxed in that matter. Currently, the Jedi aren't better than the Sith, to be honest. I guess, you're suspected it, we three have travelled our minds back, into our younger selfs." Despite Obi-wan already suspected it, he was still shocked.

"Please don't talk like that. The sith are evil!" Obi-wan reacted shooked to her statement. "The council need to know, what happened here and why you both working together with a Sith?" pointing at Anakin. "He just to protect his family, nothing wrong about it. As long, he isn't a murderous and powerhungry sith, it's fine, there is a difference to use the dark side wisely or be totally devoured by it." Ahsoka defended Anakin. "We don't tell the kriff council about what happened here, because the Sith master will know!"

Obi-wan sighed heavily and scolded her "Ahsoka....be rational...they need to know. As long, he don't commit murder, i'll accept him. I don't doubt, that the council will expell him. We need to keep that secret. Anakin see that, i really love you like a brother, but consider showing your blue eyes, not yellow one's. I won't stop you, what you'd planned and be happy to visit your family.'"

"I agree, they won't accept my new self and our view at emotions and attachments. I just want to live a peaceful life with my wife Padme and Ahsoka, after Darth Sidious's death. Thanx for your trust and discretion." Anakin, who still have his blue eyes back, looked relieved. "The reason why? Darth Sidious is Palpatine, he deceived you all. He have spies in the order and concealing his force signature, like we doing now. He was growing me as his new apprentice. Why else, he would take interest for a young boy?" Anakin deadpanned. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry, for everything, i've done. I doesn't wanted to hurt you, the dark side..." Anakin sobbed, but Ahsoka hugged him to comfort him. "I've already forgave you." Anakin continued to sob in her shoulders. "Everything will be good, i promise." As reaction, Ahsoka smiled gently.

"It suddenly make sense, his actions.....it was my fault. I should noticed that." Obi-wan apolized deeply, moved by the emotional hug between Ahsoka and Anakin.

"No one could see that. Because only we have time travalled, we know that. Not your failure, don't blame yourself." Anakin tried to comfort him gently

"Even the Jedi council couldn't sense that, he's really a master of deception." Obi-wan looked relieved, that Anakin don't blamed him.

_Obi-wan really love me as brother, i never realised it_

_Palpatine really twisted my mind_

Ahsoka looked happily, she managed somehow redeemed her old master to some degree. His old former self is gone, but she can work somehow, with his new himself. "I won't leave you, i promise. Under the condition, you don't commit mass murder and don't pledge to be an apprentice of Darth Sidious." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming with you, after his death." Rex backed him up and hugged Ahsoka, who hugged back. "I've really missed you, cyare." tears streaming, out of her eyes.

Obi-wan looked very irritated, still stuck in his Jedi dodma.

"Our priority is now, to destroy the droid army and get alive out of this planet. We need the clones to get up, to fight them." she pointed at the clones laying on the ground. "We can talk later, what we do about Palpatine, it would be better, if only a few knows."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, please leave kudos or if you want, a review


End file.
